


Three is Better than Two

by fanficblondegirl



Category: f1, formula 1 - Fandom, formula one - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, mfm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficblondegirl/pseuds/fanficblondegirl
Summary: Katie is celebrating her 21st birthday at the bar with her friend when Lando Norris and Max Verstappen show up and begin to all get along more than she ever thought.. A light plot story with smut in every chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone probably has a crazy story about their 21st birthday but I never thought I'd have one as crazy as this.  
  
My best friend Rachel and I were having drinks at this local bar when I first saw Lando Norris sitting at a table next to us. We were both on our third drinks which meant I was starting to feel a little tipsy. I was wearing a simple short black dress with black heels that were already starting to murder my feet. I didn’t believe it was him at first honestly. There was just no way Lando Norris would be at the same bar as us.  
  
“Okay don’t be obvious but is that Lando Norris sitting behind you in the orange hat?” I asked Rachel.  
  
Of course when you tell someone to not be obvious, they are always extremely obvious. She immediately turned around and looked right at him. He was wearing an orange coat and jeans and was sitting with his arms crossed over the table. His light brown hair hardly peaked out from under his orange Mclaren F1 hat. He had a beer in front of him that was half full and smiled when he saw us both looking at him. He had such a nice genuine smile that it was contagious and made me blush a little after I looked away. Rachel snapped back around towards me with huge eyes.  
  
“Ohmygod that’s him! I’ve never seen him here before, I wonder what he’s doing in town.” Rachel sounded just as curious as I was. “I also can’t believe he just looked at me. Lando Norris is the turbo driver on my F1 fantasy team.. and he’s sitting right behind me!”  
  
I rolled my eyes at Rachel and laughed. “He’s still just a person Rachel. Just a guy getting a beer.” I was trying to play it cool but was freaking out on the inside. I never expected to ever see Lando Norris in real life, let alone in a bar sitting ten feet away.  
  
I couldn’t help but to look over at him again and instantly caught his eye contact when I did. He had already been looking at me. He smiled and then looked down, so I looked away as well.  
  
“Ohmygod are you flirting with him across the room right now!” Rachel said when she caught me smiling and blushing.  
  
“No!,” I denied and then added “But I did catch him staring at me and he smiled again,” I admitted. “Do you think we should ask him if he wants to sit with us? He doesn’t look like he’s with anyone.” I wasn’t going to give up the chance of at least saying hi, I mean it was Lando freaking Norris.  
  
“Wow you’re getting some real bravery from those drinks you had!.” Rachel teased me. “But yeah since it’s your birthday you get to make the decisions tonight.” Rachel had picked up her glass and started to walk away towards him. I quickly followed her. I couldn’t believe we were just going to walk up to him right now.  
  
“Hey, this is my friend Katie and I’m Rachel,” Rachel said as she stuck out her hand for a handshake.  
  
“Hey I’m Lando,” He said back as he shook both of our hands. I laughed because obviously we knew who he was.  
  
“We just saw you over there and were wondering if you wanted to have a drink with us,” I said and then took a sip of my drink. I wasn’t as nervous as I would have thought I would have been inviting a formula 1 driver to have a drink with me. I knew most of my bravery was from the drinks and was taking advantage of that.  
  
Lando smiled looking at both of us and was about to say something until Rachel interrupted him. “It’s her 21st birthday so you kind of have to,” Rachel said to him and I laughed.  
  
“Happy Birthday. Well I’m waiting for my mate who should be here soon but sure,” Lando laughed too and said, “Since it is your birthday I kind of have to.” He picked up his drink and started to follow us over to our table. He was a little taller than me and had nice brown eyes. He was one of the cutest drivers in my opinion.  
  
Lando sat next to Rachel in a booth and I set across from them. “So are you from around here?” I asked, pretending not to know exactly who he was. I didn’t want to seem like the crazy fan girl that I am. I had been following Formula 1 for about six years and he just happened to be one of my favorite drivers.  
  
“No, I’m just here for a few days until I leave for the race next weekend. I’m a Formula 1 driver,” Lando looked at me. “This is one of my only nights I have free so I figured I’d get a beer.” I was melting from every look he gave me. His smile was so contagious and perfect.  
  
“Oh I think I recognize you actually, you’re driving for Mclaren?” I thought I was convincing.  
  
“Yeah but did you only know that because it’s on my hat and jacket?” Lando pointed to the words Mclaren on his hat and jacket and then laughed. Rachel and I looked at each other and laughed because we both knew how big of fans we actually already were. Lando was known for having a good sense of humor out of all the drivers. He posted pretty often on the Formula 1 Reddit and was always posting memes on Twitter.  
  
We talked and laughed and got to know eachother a little bit. He seemed interested in knowing us and kept asking us questions to keep the conversation going. We told him what good restaurants he should go to while in town and which places to avoid. He was so easy to talk to and joke around with. It was cool to talk to him so casually too like he was just a normal person just like we were.  
  
“I am so sorry Katie,” Rachel said suddenly while looking at her phone. “I have to go get my sister. She just texted me and it’s an emergency.” She looked up at me and frowned. “I feel so bad leaving early on your birthday..” Rachel had never left me before or done anything like this so I knew it must have been a true emergency. She had basically been the mom to her little sister ever since they were little.  
  
“Oh you’re not leaving her alone, I’m not going anywhere at least,” Lando said as he put his ankle and foot right next to and then touching mine underneath the table. “You can hangout with me and my mate when he gets here,” Lando quickly said. “If he ever gets here.” He was checking the time on his watch.  
  
“Oh Lando you are such a gentleman,” I said laughing. I didn’t know if he had put his leg right up to mine on purpose or not so I didn’t move it at all. “And yeah you’re fine Rachel, we had a lot of fun tonight so thank you, seriously. You should take care of your sister.” I reassured her that I would be fine, and she left after saying bye to both of us. It was just Lando and I together sitting in the booth talking now. I thought it was going to be awkward, but it wasn’t at all. It weirdly felt like we had known each other for years.  
  
Lando and I were laughing at this youtube video he was showing me when he spotted his friend and waved him over to our booth. Now when he said his mate was coming, I thought he meant one of his childhood friends or one of his iracing friends or something so when I saw Max Verstappen pop up behind Lando, I thought I might truly have a heart attack. He grabbed his shoulders to surprise him and they both laughed and shook hands. Max was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and his hair looked very neat as if he had just gotten it trimmed. His lips were very thick and his eyes were very intense. He looked even more attractive in person than in the hundreds of races I’ve seen him in.  
  
“Sorry I’m late, Lando. I got stuck going to this Red Bull event last minute.” Max slid into the booth sitting next to me and smiled. I could not believe Max Verstappen was sitting next to me and Lando Norris having drinks right now. This was insane. I was going to have to remember to take a selfie with them so people would believe me.  
  
“This is Katie,” Lando said and I shook Max’s hand. He had very large hands that were surprisingly soft. “Her friend had an emergency and I didn’t want her to be alone on her birthday so she’s going to have some drinks with us.” Lando’s lower calf rubbed up against mine underneath the table again. He was definitely doing it on purpose, so I gently pushed his leg back with mine. I wanted him to know that I had noticed. Lando looked at me smiling but I did not make eye contact and pretended I hadn’t done anything.  
  
“Well it seems like I need to catch up to you guys,” Max said pointing to an abundance of empty glasses on our table. We laughed and he ordered a beer for himself. “Happy Birthday, by the way.”  
  
“Thanks, and I’ll order another with you!” I said as I finished the last bit I had remaining in my glass and then lifted it up in the air to show that it was empty.  
  
Max laughed and said, “I think I like you already.”  
  
We talked, told stories and laughed as we drank. I was feeling very tipsy but not at the embarrassing myself stage yet. Max was telling us all about the Red Bull event he went to and I was telling them about the time I broke my nose skiing. We had such different lives but somehow it didn't seem like it right then. We were just three people having fun. Lando and I had been slightly touching each other’s legs underneath the table every few minutes. It was as if it was a game to try not to react when we’d touch legs. I could see Lando almost smile every time I did it back at him though.  
  
We were on our third drink when Max’s hand slowly brushed my thigh under the table. Max was telling a story about how his sister lost her earring when they went snorkeling and they spent hours looking for it before she realized it was stuck to her bracelet. He was using hand gestures while talking and dropped his hand under the table and touched my thigh for about two seconds and then brought it back up to his glass of beer. I didn’t know if he had done it on purpose so I acted like I didn’t notice. Two minutes later, he did it again. His hand went to grab the inside of my thigh right where my dress ended. I looked at him when he did it the second time and I could see he was trying not to smile as he was avoiding my eyes. He had big, full lips that were slightly curled up when he was trying not to laugh. He lifted his hand away and I still wasn’t sure he was meaning anything by it. It was Max Verstappen and I had just met him afterall. It took me a few minutes to realize Lando and Max were playing a very similar game with me underneath the table. Were they both trying to make secret subtle moves on me or was I making too much out of the situation? We were all probably just drinking too much and I decided to not think anything of it. I decided to start drinking water so that I would be fine going home tonight.  
  
I was surprised when I looked at the time on my phone a while later and the time said it was half past midnight. We had spend hours just talking and laughing together. They were fun to hang out with and I just felt like they understood me. I felt like I knew them.  
  
“So should we head over to my place and play some iracing or something?” Max asked as he gulped down the last two inches of beer he had in his glass. “We can teach you how to drive with the wheel and pedals and everything and I’ll make all the settings really easy for you.” He looked at me when he said it and I swear I felt like I melted in my seat. He was being sweet to me and I felt special knowing he wanted to hangout with me more. He was so hot and I just kept thinking of when he put his hand on my leg. Was he hitting on me or just being overly friendly since he had been drinking?  
  
“I’m up for a few races.” Lando said in agreement and then looked at me.  
  
“Uh are you sure I wouldn’t be a bother? I don’t want to intrude on your guys’ night or anything.” I said. I didn’t even know how to play racing games and I wasn’t supposed to be here with them tonight. I obviously wanted to go with but didn’t want to be a third wheel. Hanging out with two formula 1 drivers at their house would be seriously unbelievable. I would have never thought in a million years that I was going to spend tonight hanging out with two F1 drivers.  
  
“No, no,” Lando said shaking his head. “It’s your birthday, if anything Max and I are intruding on your birthday. And honestly we’ve all had too much to drink to stay in public at this point.” We all laughed and agreed. Lando knew how to make me feel really comfortable.  
  
The waitress dropped off our check and Max quickly snatched it away from the table so that he could pay. “I’m taking care of it, if anyone argues with me about it,I will headbutt you,” Max said looking at both me and Lando. Lando shrugged and laughed and so did I. They were both so cool and fun to be around. I was loving every second of it.  
  
After he paid, Max and Lando both got up from the booth at the same time. I started to get up when Lando put out his hand to help me up. I grabbed his hand and got up from the table with his help. I put my arm in his.  
  
“Such a gentleman,” I joked and Lando laughed.  
  
“Lando? A gentleman? Haven’t you ever seen him completely crash and take out half the cars in iracing before?” Max said laughing as we walked out of the bar together, with my arm still around Lando’s.  
  
“My driver should be here any second now,” Max said looking down at his phone. I tried not to act surprised that Max had his own personal driver just on call right now. I couldn’t believe we were going to Max Verstappen’s house too. I was wondering what his place would look like. My arm was linked with Lando’s and we were all three about to be in Max Verstappen’s house. This was all just blowing my mind.  
  
I took my arm out from Lando’s to get my phone out of my purse. I had to text Rachel about what was going on. She was going to freak out.  
  
“Hey look over here guys,” Lando said holding up his phone getting ready to take a selfie of us three on the curbside together. I was in the middle of Max and Lando and they both huddled in closer. Max and Lando smiled with me and he took the picture. “This is going on Instagram and I’m saying ‘a gent with his two ladies’ as the caption,” Lando laughed.  
  
“Wait are you saying I’m the gent or you because I thought we were just discussing how you are anything but a gent.” Max said back smiling.  
  
“Yeah I actually think he was saying I was the gent and you both were my ladies.” I said jokingly and elbowed Max.  
  
“Wait, Katie, what’s your username, I’ll tag you in this.” Lando said laughing as he was typing on his phone.  
  
“It’s this,” I said showing him and Max my profile from my phone. They both followed me and Lando tagged all of us in the photo that he posted. I didn’t even need to text Rachel about this. I knew she already followed them both online and would see it in a matter of minutes. The entire world would see it in a matter of minutes.  
  
A black car pulled up and Max gestured for us to follow him over to it. I put my phone back into my purse so that I wouldn’t need to keep track of it. My dress didn’t exactly have any pockets and I had enough to drink where I didn’t trust myself to not lose my phone. We all three got into the back of the car with me in between both of them. Max had put his forearm and hand on my leg while he was scrolling on his phone next to me. Lando was on the other side of me looking through his phone as well. I’m sure the picture he had just posted was getting a bunch of random comments.  
  
“Ha look what Hulkenberg just wrote on our picture,” Lando said. “He wrote gentleman? where? you mean that guy walking across the street behind you?” We all three laughed. It was crazy that I was on their social media now. I felt special knowing Lando chose to post a photo with me in it. He was so cute.  
  
We talked a little in the car but it was only ten minutes later that we were there. Max’s house was very nice and very modern looking. It was white and was two stories tall and had too many rooms for me to count. There must have been at least seven cars parked in his huge garage. When we got out of the car, I noticed that the double front doors were at least three times as tall as me. I was wondering how many houses he owned like this. Max opened the front door and held it open for both of us. It was simple looking once we got inside. It was very open with some minimal furniture and decorations. We both followed Max through the kitchen and into the room where he had two racing simulators side by side and a long white couch behind it. It was clean and tidy and smelled fresh.  
  
“And here is the room I probably spend the most time in,” Max said looking around the room. “I think you should go first so we can make fun of you when you spin out or crash.” Max handed the headphones to Lando and they both laughed.  
  
“Whatever, you act like I don’t beat you almost every weekend we’re on this.” Lando smirked and walked over to the racing simulator. It looked like a seat in an actual car with gas pedals, breaks and everything. Above the steering wheel, there were three giant screens. It made driving seem so realistic in the game, it was crazy to see how far video games have gotten.  
  
I sat down on the couch next to Max so we could watch Lando set a lap time. He scooted closer to me so he could whisper in my ear. “I bet you’ll beat his lap time, he sucks at this track,” Max whispered and I laughed. Lando had headphones on to hear the game so he couldn’t hear anything we said.  
  
“Plus he’s a little drunk which probably doesn’t help,” I leaned in and whispered back. His neck was so big and muscular. After I whispered, I couldn’t help but stare for a few seconds. Max caught me looking and smiled as he licked his lips. I looked back at Lando’s screen and saw he was halfway done with his lap. All of the sudden I felt Max kiss my neck-not just once but two times. The first one was on the side of my neck and was quick but the second one was really slow and then he just looked back at Lando’s screen and acted as if nothing had happened. Was this real life? Was I imagining this? There was no way that Max Verstappen just kissed my neck. Max liked to play games like touching my thigh at the bar and now planting kisses on my neck. I looked at him and laughed a little nervously. Was Max making a move on me or just being overly friendly because he had been drinking?  
  
I didn’t have a chance to really react because Lando had just taken off his headphones since his lap was over. “I bet you won’t be able to beat that.” Lando said walking over to give Max his headphones so that he could try a lap. Max looked at me and sighed then took the headphones and went over to the simulator. Lando sat down on the couch next to me. “He thinks he’s so good at this track but he doesn’t know I’ve beat his lap times at least three times on this track.” Lando said and laughed.  
  
“It’s funny, he said almost the same thing about you,” I laughed.  
  
“Wow that traitor,” Lando laughed. “Are you having a good birthday? I hope this isn’t boring for you.”  
  
“No, I’ve had a lot of fun tonight. You guys are definitely not boring.” I said. And it was true. I had been having the night of my life with these guys.  
  
“I’m glad.” Lando looked away from Max’s screen and looked at me. “I also wanted to tell you that I’m happy we met.” He put his hand in my hand and we locked fingers. His hands were warm. I smiled at him as I held his hand. It was nice just sitting next to Lando watching Max drive on the simulator. I scooted a little closer to him so I could rest my head on his shoulder. Lando was so cute and he was extra cute wanting to hold onto my arm before and now my hand. He seemed like such a cuddly type of person.  
  
Max’s lap was over, and he turned around and saw Lando holding my hand. He took his headphones off and said, “You only got a faster lap time because I was thinking of other things, I just wasn’t focusing.” Max said as he came back to the couch next to me. I would have thought I’d be so overwhelmed sitting in between Lando and Max but I just felt relaxed. I was still leaning on Lando’s shoulder and Max got closer to me on the other side.  
  
“Now that just sounds like an excuse!” I teased and softly pushed Max in the chest.  
  
“I can’t focus on driving knowing you were sitting over here without me,” Max said and then put his hand on my leg. He looked up at me and smiled before he leaned in to kiss my neck. “You’re perfect,” Max said in between kisses. I was officially convinced that I was not making this up anymore. Max was making an official move on me.  
  
My heart began to race quicker and quicker from every kiss I felt on my neck. His thick lips pressed gently, and I could feel his warm breath which made me almost instantly want him. He put one hand loosely around my neck while he kissed me over and over. I could not believe this was happening. I almost forgot that I was still holding Lando’s hand when he let go and brought both of his hands up to cup my face and kissed me on the lips. I closed my eyes and kissed Lando back. His soft lips were kissing me slowly while Max kept kissing my neck. Max’s other hand slowly but firmly started moving up my thigh and stopped once he got to the bottom of my dress. His hand started venturing up under my dress on my thigh. Lando moved his hands from my face to my waist as he kept kissing me more and more aggressively. He was a really good kisser. I was feeling a desperate need to be touched.. but in one specific spot.  
  
I stopped kissing Lando for a moment and looked over at Max. “My dress unzips on this side,” I said pointing to the zipper on my dress. I was feeling very bold tonight and I just really needed to be touched already. I went back to kissing Lando as Max started with my zipper. This was definitely happening and I was excited.  
  
“Yes baby, tell us what you want,” Max whispered into my neck as he unzipped and slid my dress off onto the floor. He had gotten me out of my dress very quickly which was exactly what I wanted. I was only wearing a black lacy bra and black panties. I needed to see both of them wearing way less clothes at this point.  
  
“Well then I want to see you both with less clothes,” I told him. I looked at Lando and saw him smile and start unzipping his jacket. They both stood up in front of me undressing themselves. This was a view I would never forget. I could not believe I just told Max and Lando to take off their clothes and were watching them undress right in front of me. There is no way Rachel would believe me. I wouldn’t believe me. Max unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the ground revealing his perfect abs. He had a muscular chest and very nice shoulders. Lando had his jacket and shirt off and was working on his pants now. He turned around and I got a good look at how muscular his back and shoulders were. I felt like I was almost drooling just sitting on the couch checking them both out. Both of them had bodies of gods I couldn’t help but stare.  
  
Max grabbed me by the hand and led the way upstairs. Lando held my hips as he followed behind me upstairs to the bedroom. Nobody was discussing what was about to happen. Nobody dare spoke a word.  
  
We got to the bedroom and it was just as simple as the other parts of the house I’d seen. Just a bed and a dresser filled the room. Max laid down in the big bed propping up his head with a pillow and Lando did the same on the other side of the bed. I just stood there for a second looking at both of them. I had Max and Lando almost naked waiting for me to get in bed with them. They were both staring at me.  
  
“Are you waiting for an invitation?” Lando asked laughing a little and patted at an empty spot in between himself and Max for me.  
  
“I just,” I started. “I just can’t believe this is happening.” I laughed as I crawled into the spot on the bed they left for me.  
  
Max immediately started kissing me with one of his hands around my neck. He had a firm grip on my neck amd my hand was wrapped around his wrist. Max was starting to kiss me with his tongue as Lando had moved in between my legs facing me. Lando was kissing the insides of my thighs moving slowly until he got to my underwear. He gave me a kiss over my panties right over the one sensitive spot and then used his teeth and his hand to pull my underwear off. Max was grinding on me from the side as we were kissing, and I could feel that he was very hard. I moaned into Max’s mouth as I felt Lando put his tongue on me in the one spot that had been aching to be touched this entire time. I reached down to feel Max’s boxers and slid my hand underneath his waistband. One of my hands was around him and my other hand was pulling down his boxers. I slowly slid them off to reveal how big Max was underneath. I had to stop touching Max for a moment because Lando was doing all sorts of crazy moves with his tongue down there on me. I couldn’t think of anything other than how good it felt and I knew I was getting so wet.  
  
“Oh fuck,” Max said as I had both of my hands around him, moving up and down. He was big enough where I could use two hands and still had some room left to move.  
  
Max reached around my back and unhooked my bra and slid it off. He cupped my breasts and started kissing them.  
I was feeling a major build up that was getting ready to release as Lando went harder and harder with his tongue and used his fingers in all the right places. He was hitting all the right spots in a rythm. I knew I wouldn’t be able to hold out too much longer. I closed my eyes and felt my back start to arch as I came hard. It was so intense that I almost felt as though I had blacked out. I opened my eyes to see Lando smiling at me and getting up to take his pants off. He was hard while holding himself, kneeling in front of me.  
  
“I want to feel how wet I made you,” Lando said holding himself right over my entrance.  
  
“Mmmm,” I moaned and put my hand on his hip to bring him closer to being inside of me. He went slowly until he was fully inside of me. Lando felt so good and so big inside of me that I let out a soft moan when I felt him completely in me. He filled me easily and I was so wet after that insane orgasm that he slid in quickly.  
  
I grabbed Max by the hips to bring him closer and put my mouth around him. I was moaning onto Max while he was in my mouth and heard him exhaling loudly. Lando’s fingers were touching me in all the right places while he was pushing himself into me. I felt another build up coming on and I knew I was going to cum again soon.  
  
I pulled away taking Max out of my mouth and got up so that my stomach was facing the ground with me on all fours. I was facing Max and used my hands to put Lando inside of me from behind. Max sat down in front of me and I put him in my mouth. I liked hearing how much Max was liking every move I was making with my tongue and lips. He was exhaling loudly.  
  
“You’re too good with your mouth, you’re going to make me cum if you don’t stop,” Max moaned as he put his hands behind my head tangled in my hair. I was not going to stop and I also knew I was going to cum again soon with everything Lando was doing to me. Lando was reaching underneath me to rub me as he fucked me harder and harder. It felt so intense to have Lando doing me from behind as I had Max in my mouth.  
  
“Oh you feel so good baby,” Lando managed to moan as he slowed down a little bit.  
  
I was on the verging of reaching my peak when I heard Max exhale loudly and groan. He finished in my mouth and I swallowed all of it. I looked back up at him and he smiled and said, “Fuck.” Max got up from the bed to go clean off in the bathroom. I turned around to face Lando and kissed his neck. I pinned Lando to the bed sitting on top of him. I rode him fast and hard until I was about to reach orgasm. I let out a big moan and Lando did as well about two seconds later when he finished with me. I collapsed on top of him and sighed. My head was on his chest and he was stroking my hair slowly.  
  
“You are one truly amazing girl,” Lando said and then kissed me. He was so sweet, and I felt so safe in his arms. I was exhausted after having two orgasms, so it was nice to just lay down with him for a moment.  
  
"You made me orgasm twice." I said sighed deeply.  
  
He laughed and I could tell he was a little embarrassed which was cute.  
  
"I just wanted to make you feel good.," Lando said and kissed the top of my head. He was so cute.  
  
I started getting up and out of bed after a few minutes when I realized Max had been gone for a while. I heard the shower start from in the bathroom and knew he was probably rinsing off. I wanted to join him.  
  
“Should we take a shower?” I asked Lando with my hand in his hand pulling him off of the bed with me.  
  
“Ah that sounds lovely,” Lando said while grabbing my hand back and following me to the bathroom.  
  
I opened the bathroom door to find Max already in the shower. He looked hot in there with the water spraying his muscular body. It was a very nice, big shower that would probably fit eight people in it easily. I opened up the door and saw Max smile as he grabbed my hand and pulled me close facing him. He had his arms around me hugging me while we were under the hot water. Lando got in behind me and put his arms around my hips. I was exhausted and it was so nice just standing under the warm water in between both of them.  
  
“So I was thinking,” Max started. “Would you want to go with us to our next race in Spain next week?”  
  
“Um yes,” I said quickly and they both laughed.  
  
Lando hugged me from behind and kissed my shoulder blades. “Good,” he said. “You’re our girl now.”


	2. Two Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie is invited to go to Spain with her two new boyfriends who bring her gifts before they leave.

It was just last night that I had met Lando and Max but it felt like weeks had gone by. They both made my birthday a day I would remember forever. It was nice to be with both of them and they were so sweet to me. I felt like I could tell them anything and they would understand without judging me and it felt like I had known them for years. I’ve never had that instant connection with anyone before and now I had two people that understood me completely. I’ve never caught feelings for someone that quickly so it was a little scary but they genuinely cared about me and I cared about them. There was no jealousy because we were equals in a sense. They were best friends and I was part of that now. 

After that night with them, we all woke up with quite the hangover and went to breakfast at this cute cafe about two blocks away from Max's house. It was a nice day out so we decided to sit outside while we drank coffee and ate croissants. We discussed that Max and Lando both wanted me to go to their next race in Spain with them. That would mean spending a week and a half in a foreign country with two F1 drivers and nobody else I even knew. It seemed intimidating. They offered to pay for everything during the trip and Max said he would let his assistant know to get me anything I requested. I could tell they really wanted my company and they were so cute about it. It seemed like they liked me as much as I liked them. I was about to start my next term in college next week but it was all online this term so it worked out perfectly. School was always my priority and I only had one year left until I graduated so I needed to be serious about it. I really wanted to go to Spain with them, obviously, and told them I would as long as they understood that I needed my own time to do school stuff sometimes. I had a test and an essay that I had to write by next week. They both said they understood and would make sure I would get my own time whenever I needed. I also needed some other answers.

"Can we just at least briefly discuss what exactly we all three are?" I nervously started as I looked back and forth at Lando and Max. I didn’t know how they were going to react or say but I needed to know and knew I could be honest and blunt with them. "I mean I know that we all just met last night, but I really like being with you guys. I just want to make sure we're all.. on the same page with all of this."

"Well I think we both really like you," Max answered immediately looking at Lando and them back at me. "And do you like us?" 

"If it wasn't already obvious from last night," I laughed. "yes, I do." 

“Then would you like to be our girlfriend?” Lando asked. 

I swear my jaw dropped to the floor when I heard this. “Are you serious?” I asked right away without processing what he had just asked me. 

“Lando and I talked about it while you were asleep this morning. We both like you and want you to be with us. Both of us. I think Lando and I have been friends long enough now where we trust each other," Max said and took a sip of his coffee. “I’ve never met someone like you and you just fit with us so well.”

“Of course I want to be yours,” I started and looked at both of them. “Both of yours.” I could not believe this was happening.   
"I think as long as it's always us three and only us three then we won't have a problem. We just need to tell each other everything and if anything is ever bothering you or if anything changes, just tell us. That goes for both of you." Lando said and looked at Max. 

"I’ve never ever never done anything like this before and never would have guessed that it would ever be this way but it just feels perfect. It all just feels right." Max said and then held his hand out for me to hold. I put my hand in his and smiled. He had big hands that completely covered mine and felt strong. He was being really sweet and I loved how open and honest this conversation was. We were all so comfortable with one another. 

"We've been really good friends for years now and it almost just seems like you're the missing piece to it all." Lando said and put his hand on my arm. “I know we just met you and everything, but you just seem so real and I’ve never met anyone like you before. After yesterday and last night, I just knew you were like us.” 

I was melting in between them at this point. Everything did seem so real between us. I had never been in a relationship with two people before and it sounded weird to even say it out loud. I didn’t think it was normal at all to be in a relationship with two guys at the same time but there was just something that I didn’t want to let go of. There was a connection that I couldn’t quite explain. 

“I’m excited that I get to go to Spain with you both,” I looked up at them and smiled. “So what do we tell other people? Because as perfect as this all is to me, I don’t think the media or really anyone else is going to understand and with you guys having cameras all over you all the time...”

“Yeahh.. I think we should come up with a reason you’re always with us,” Lando agreed, “Because I know you’re going to need your own time for your school stuff, but I want you to be with us a lot. It gets lonely being at the track sometimes. We both travel so often that I’m mostly just surrounded by people who don’t understand me and only want to discuss F1 stuff. I like that we can talk about anything. It’s hard to find that out here. I just don’t think other people will get it though.” 

“Maybe I could be one of your team’s interns or something,” I said as I kissed Lando’s hand trying to think of something. “It might be confusing if I was found hanging around with two different teams though.”

You could see it in his face that Max had come up with an idea. “Maybe we can say you’re… writing a book about me.” 

“That’s actually not a bad idea. Since Max is like my best friend, it would explain why you were hanging around us both so much, which I hope that you do,” Lando added and smiled. “And we should keep it simple and not go into too much detail if people ask.” 

“That could work,” I nodded in agreement. “But just know I don’t plan on keeping any of the dirty details out of my hypothetical book.” They both laughed.

“I hope not,” Max said and then put his hand on my thigh. I liked when he touched me. It was always so aggressive and firm. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips slowly. I loved his lips. They were so full and soft. 

We continued to finish our coffee and plan out the weekend. We would be leaving in two days on a plane to Spain together. Max told his assistant that he would be bringing someone on the plane with him and had everything set in place for me already. Lando was already going to be on the same plane since it was one of Red Bull’s private planes and he usually travelled with Max. I didn’t even know where my passport was or what clothes I was going to pack. I didn’t know what the weather was going to be like or what events I was going to have to go to with them. There was so much to process and panicked thoughts started to flood in. 

Max left some money on the table and Lando grabbed my jacket off the chair to put it around my shoulders. Max held my hand as we walked a few blocks to his place. They were both so nice to me and it was honestly fulfilling to always have so much attention. Once we got back to Max’s house, I was offered to stay for lunch, but I knew how that would probably extend to dinner and I’d be staying the night again. I had too much to do to let that happen and I knew I would be spending all week with them anyways. I told them both that I needed to get ready for the trip to Spain, which was true. I had no idea what I was going to bring or where my passport even was. I also had to tell my best friend Rachel everything that had happened since she left last night. So much had happened since last night and I was dying to tell her everything. Max had called his driver to take me home and said he should be here in a few minutes. 

“I hope you know how excited I am that you’re going with us to Spain this week,” Max said while rummaging through a duffel bag. He pulled out a black hoodie and handed it to me. “Here, you should wear this when you’re hanging out in the Red Bull garage.” I took it and unfolded it to see that it was a large Red Bull hoodie. I smiled and thanked him. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll bring you one of my Mclaren hoodies so you can represent a much better team,” Lando joked and I laughed.

“Asshole,” Max said laughing and then pushed Lando. 

“I’m going to miss both of you,” I said looking at them. “for the two whole days that I won’t see you.” I laughed but actually meant it. I loved being around them. The driver was there ready to take me home so I kissed Lando and then Max goodbye and then left. 

I got home and put my purse on the couch and sat down. I was exhausted and I needed to shower and then figure things out. I got undressed and turned on the shower and got in. I was thinking about how crazy my life had gotten in just one day. Yesterday, my only worry was getting my essay turned into my writing class on time. Today, it was figuring out what to bring to Spain with two formula 1 drivers who are also my new boyfriends. The plural word “boyfriends” made me laugh a little. I looked down and spotted a hickey on the inside of my thigh from Lando. Thinking about him kissing me there last night gave me butterflies in my stomach. I quickly finished up showering making sure to shave everywhere. 

I dried off and put on the Red Bull sweatshirt that Max had given me. I sighed once I got it on. It smelled just like him and thoughts of him from last night appeared in my mind. I really hadn’t stopped thinking about them since last night. I put on a pair of black lacy underwear and then got my suitcase out to start packing. I grabbed some socks and put it in the bottom of the suitcase. I was worn-out since I hadn’t gotten much sleep last night. I got a little distracted once I laid on my bed and felt my eyelids getting heavy. 

I woke up a few hours later and looked at my phone. Lando had posted that picture of us on his page last night and there were thousands of likes and hundreds of comments already. I turned off the notifications and didn’t even try to read through them all because it just seemed overwhelming. I just sat on my bed and was scrolling through my phone when I got a text from Max. It was a group chat with Lando and me. 

Max: So what are you wearing?

Max was definitely not thinking innocent thoughts here. I got out of bed and looked into my floor length mirror. I was wearing only the hoodie Max gave me and my black lacy underwear. The sweatshirt was big so it covered a few inches down my thigh. I held up one side of the sweatshirt so you could see a little of my underwear and stomach and took a picture. I sent it along with a smiley emoji. This should make him a little crazy, I thought. I wondered where he might be at the moment and laughed at the thought of him receiving that picture during a serious meeting. 

Max: That’s the best picture I’ve seen in a while. 

Lando: Except for the Red Bull sweatshirt, I agree. 

Ugh, I missed them already. Just looking at their names in my phone right then had made me smile and gave me butterflies in my stomach. My life had gotten so crazy so quickly. I was letting it all sink in now. It was crazy but I was loving every moment of it. 

Me: Now your guys’ turn 

I waited eagerly for their response. It was only about two minutes later when Lando replied. He sent a picture of himself in front of a bathroom mirror wearing a grey sweatshirt and a black beanie. He had such a cute smile and looked cute standing there with one of his hands in his pockets. He always seemed a little shy and was so humble. He had such a genuine smile. I looked at Lando’s picture he sent for I don’t even know how long, but it was probably a long time. 

Lando: It’s the best I could do while stuck in the Mclaren office all day today

Me: You have an amazing smile. You’re cute

Max sent a picture of himself wearing the same hoodie I was wearing. He was in front of a mirror at the gym and was wearing a dark blue hat. There was a bunch of gym equipment behind him and he looked sweaty as if he was working out hard. He wasn’t smiling at all which made his lips look big and I loved it. He looked hot when he looked angry. His lips were my favorite and my mind instantly went to a scene from last night. It was so hard to not think about them sometimes.

Max: This sweatshirt obviously looks better on you. My trainer is kicking my ass right now lol 

Me: Hmm Idk it looks pretty good on you lol Seeing you guys makes me miss you both a lot

Lando: I could bring us all some good Chinese takeout tomorrow evening? 

Max: I have a dinner I have to go to, but I could come over afterwards for sure

It sounded as if Lando and Max were just making plans to come over to my apartment tomorrow night. I wanted to see them, but I started to freak out a little bit. I wasn’t expecting to have them over and wasn’t even planning on seeing them until we went to Spain. My apartment was a mess so I knew I would need to spend a big majority of my day tomorrow cleaning, but it would be worth it. I looked around my room and thought about how I was going to have Max Verstappen and Lando Norris here in just 24 hours. I would never have believed someone just two days ago if they had told me what my life was going to be like today. 

Me: If Lando is bringing me Chinese food, then you better bring me something just as good, Max. Text me when you guys are on your way tomorrow. I can’t wait to see you both.

I sent them both my address and they replied with a series of heart and kissing emojis. I just stared at our whole text conversation and read it about five times over in my head. This was all so crazy and unbelievable. They were both so perfect and treated me so well and this all just seemed like a dream. I decided to start cleaning tomorrow instead of tonight because I was tired and worn out from the night before. 

I called my friend Rachel and told her everything that had happened after she left last night after she promised to not say a word to anyone about it. 

“Oh my god, I haven’t even gone on any social media yet today since I’ve been at work all day but I’m looking right now and oh my god you three look so cute all together. I can’t believe that all happened! And with both of them? I just can’t believe this! How is that going to work with all three of you?” Rachel was freaking out and I could tell she was so curious. 

“I know, it’s all so crazy. Honestly,” I said and sighed while thinking about Lando and Max. “It just seems so normal with them though. Like there’s seriously so jealousy and they’ve been best friends for years throughout racing so it just doesn’t seem that complicated to be with both of them. It just seems right like we all fit together perfectly.”

“You might be the luckiest girl in the entire world right now, Katie,” Rachel said. And I agreed.

We talked for about a few hours about everything that was going on and I told her that they were coming over tomorrow night. She continued to freak out and asked me for all the details about last night. I didn’t tell her everything but it was nice to be able to tell someone and I knew I could trust Rachel. 

I turned on the tv and it was instantly on skysports with an interview with Max. This was too weird. Max looked different on the tv now in a way I couldn’t explain. I just knew now that he wasn’t this person I was seeing on the tv. I changed the channel to a crime show after a few minutes because it was so weird. I made myself some pasta with chicken for dinner and spent the rest of the night hanging out and watching tv. I knew this would probably be the last time I’d have to relax and be by myself for a while. 

When I woke up, I saw I had received two new text messages. They were from Max and Lando telling me good morning which was so cute. They must’ve been up so early because the texts were sent around 6am and it was now 9am. I replied good morning with a sunshine emoji. I liked that I was on their mind when they woke up. It made me feel like they really cared about me. I made myself some breakfast and then went immediately into cleaning my apartment. My apartment wasn’t anything special. I lived alone in a two-bedroom, one bathroom apartment. One of the bedrooms I used as my room where I had a king-sized bed and a dresser that fit snugly inside. The other bedroom had a couch, my computer and desk, and a tv in it. I spent hours cleaning and making sure it would be presentable. Max’s house was so clean and nice and I didn’t want them to think I was gross or dirty. 

Lando, Max, and I had been texting all throughout the day in our group chat. They were both in meetings all day so they had more time than usual to be on their phone it seemed like. We talked about the upcoming race this weekend and some of the other teams. They were telling me about a few events I could go with them to while we were in Spain. It was crazy to have such inside knowledge on what was going on in F1 these days. They were fun to talk to and always kept the conversation going like they were eager to talk.

After I made sure everything was clean and tidy in my apartment, I showered and got dressed. I put on a short black skirt with a light purple button up blouse. I made sure to put on a matching black bra and black lacy thong as well just in case. I didn’t know if we were just going to hang out or if there was going to be a repeat of the other night.. I put on my usual makeup except I decided to wear dark red lipstick and darker eye makeup too. I was almost done straightening my hair when I saw I had a new text from Lando.

Lando: I’ll be there in 5 minutes and I brought enough food to feed a family of ten lol

Me: Luckily I’m starving!

Max: I should be there in a few hours. I’m going to this meeting with my engineer and some of the team. Wish I could be there earlier, all I’m going to be thinking about is you 

Me: I’ve been thinking of you both too much I think lol

Lando: There’s no such thing as too much

I finished doing my hair and a few minutes later I heard Lando at my door. I opened it and saw him with a huge brown bag of Chinese food. He was wearing a black sweater and jeans and looked really cute. I kind of stood there frozen because of how cute he looked. He smiled with one of his shy contagious smiles and then hugged me. The food smelled amazing which made my stomach rumble. I really was hungry.

“I’m happy you’re here,” I said gesturing him inside. “And with food.” We both laughed and he put the food onto the counter in the kitchen. It was a lot of food and we both filled a huge plate with a little of everything.   
I was almost done putting food on my plate when Lando scooped a huge spoonful of noodles and put them on my plate and laughed. 

“Hey!,” I yelled laughing. “I’m not going to be able to eat all of this!” He laughed. He was cute when he was being fiesty like that.

I sat down next to Lando at my small kitchen table. Every so often I take a moment to realize what’s going on in my life because having Lando Norris just casually having dinner with me at my kitchen table was insane. 

“I had a long day and this is nice to come home to afterwards,” Lando said as he took a bite and smiled. 

“My day consisted mostly of cleaning and packing,” I said. “But I liked talking to you all day.”

“You helped me keep my sanity through some really boring meetings today,” Lando laughed. “Oh and I almost forgot.” He got up from the table and reached into his backpack. He pulled out a grey hoodie with orange writing on it that said Mclaren. 

“I’m going to wear this right now,” I said taking it and putting it on over my head. 

“Those colors look great on you,” Lando said and laughed. I could tell he just wanted to give me one of his team sweatshirts so I wasn’t always wearing the Red Bull one that Max had given me earlier. 

We talked about our day while we ate. I showed him some F1 stuff on social media that I thought was funny and he showed me stuff funny his team had sent him today. He had almost the same humor as I did so I knew what would make him laugh. Lando ended up posting a few of the things I showed him on his profiles because he thought they were so funny. After we ate too much, we decided to sit on the couch together and watch tv. I got a blanket from my bed and put it over us. Lando put his arm around me and we watched a British show he was telling me about earlier in our group chat. Lando was repeating almost every funny part after it happened, it was cute. We watched an episode and then I asked him if he wanted to keep watching this.

“I was really nervous that night we met,” Lando said as he took my hand into his and looked at me.

“Why were you nervous? I was nervous!” I said.

“Well, it’s just that I haven’t really been with that many girls before,” Lando said shyly. “And I wanted to impress you.” 

“I’m always impressed by you,” I told him and kissed his cheek. 

Lando leaned in and whispered in my ear, “Tell me what you want me to do. I want to do what you want me to,” I liked this idea. Knowing I could have Lando Norris do whatever I wanted to me right now was turning me on so much and he hadn’t even touched me yet. He looked into my eyes with a shy smile waiting for an answer. 

“Kiss me,” I told him.

Without a moment of hesitation, he held my jaw with one of his hands and gave me a really slow kiss. His soft lips mimicked mine slowly and he put one of his hands around my lower back. “Now what?” He asked.

“Take your shirt off,” I simply said.

He did exactly that and then threw it on the floor. I put my hands around his hips and pulled myself closer to him. I gave his bare chest a bunch of soft little kisses.

“Now take off mine,” I told him. I took off my sweatshirt and then Lando reached for the top button on my blouse while smiling. He was quick with the buttons so it didn’t take very long before they were all undone and my blouse was on the floor. He reached behind my back and unhooked my bra which then fell to the ground. He put his arms around my bare waist and I kissed him on his lips. 

“And then?” Lando whispered into my neck. He was giving me slow light kisses along my neck and collar bone. Just his kisses alone were giving me a warm feeling in between my legs. 

“Take off your pants,” I ordered. He stopped kissing my neck and unbuckled his belt. I got closer to him and put my hand behind his neck and started kissing him all over. He got his pants off and I felt his hardness under his boxers against my thigh. He was on top of me on the couch kissing me and slowly rolling his body over me. 

“Touch me here,” I didn’t wait for him to ask this time and just slowly moved his hand underneath my skirt. He laughed a little and then touched me softly at first and then harder. He knew exactly how I wanted it. I grabbed the side of his neck and breathed heavily onto his collar bone. I couldn’t help but let out a little moan because his fingers felt so good. 

“Do you want me to make you cum?” Lando whispered.

“Yes and then I want to feel you inside of me,” I managed to say. He began kissing my neck. One of his hands was underneath my skirt and one of them was over my breast slightly pinching my nipples. He was giving my whole body exactly the attention it needed. His fingers underneath my skirt were making me squirm a little because it felt so good. I was getting his fingers wet from being in me. His fingers on my nipples and his kisses on my neck helped me get closer and closer. It didn’t take long before I knew I was going to finish. I felt a rise in tension between my legs and I arched my back and dug my nails into his neck as I released all of my energy. I had a long orgasm that made me pulsate heavily inside afterwards.

“Please fuck me,” I whispered and exhaled loudly. 

“So polite,” Lando said while smirking. He stood up to take my skirt off and then slid my underwear off as well near the side of the couch. I was still on my back laying on the couch and reached for his boxers and pulled them down. He was shaved completely clean and was hard for me. I spit on my finger tips a little bit and rubbed it on him from the tip to the base. He got on top of me while I moved my grip on him up and down. He grabbed my leg and kissed me on my calf and then got lower to the couch over me. I put my legs around his hips and guided him into me. 

“Ugh,” I let out a moan as soon as I felt him in me. 

I closed my eyes and felt Lando’s touch everywhere. I felt him slowly but forcefully moving back and forth in me. I felt his hand on my neck and his lips on my shoulder. He was giving me all of himself and it felt so good. He was breathing heavy while going harder and harder.

“I want to see you cum,” I whispered once I knew he was close. 

He took himself out of me and got on his knees. He gripped himself and finished on my stomach. There was a lot on my stomach and I looked up at him and saw him looking exhausted. 

“Fuck,” Lando said and sat up on the couch. He sighed. “You are amazing, Katie.” He grabbed a tissue off of the coffee table and wiped my stomach off. I leaned over and kissed him a few times. I loved kissing him, it always felt so meaningful and passionate. 

“You’re a good boyfriend to me,” I said. It sounded so weird to say out loud. He kissed me again a few times and I could feel him smiling in between the kisses.

I grabbed the sweatshirt Lando had given me earlier today and put it on. I saw my underwear on the floor and pulled them on underneath. Lando had put on his pants and was sitting on the couch. I covered up both him and I with the blanket and I curled up next to him. He laced his fingers in mine. 

“I wish we could do that like ten times a day,” Lando said and we both laughed. I rested my head on his shoulder.

“Or more,” I said as he kissed me on the head. 

We sat on the couch together and watched more of that same show. It was comforting cuddling up next to him on the couch. He was holding me and it just felt like we were a normal couple there on the couch. By now, he didn’t seem like the famous celebrity Lando Norris, he was just my cute boyfriend. I could tell Lando had fallen asleep after a couple of episodes.

I heard Max knock on the door and I didn’t want to wake up Lando so I slowly slipped out from around his arm to get up and unlock the door. I opened the door and saw Max standing there looking down at his phone. He was wearing a Red Bull swearshirt and black jeans. He looked up from his phone and smiled at me with open arms to give me a hug. He held me tight with both arms around me and then kissed my forehead. He gave the best hugs. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” I told him as I grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen. 

“I don’t want to be anywhere else,” He said. “I brought you a present as you requested.” My eyes widened as he wheeled in a big black sleek designer luggage bag. My hand was over my mouth in surprise. I knew of the brand and knew it was expensive. “It’s for your trip with us.”

“Oh my god, it’s beautiful,” I said turning it around to have a good look at it. It really was beautiful. “But you really shouldn’t have, this bag is worth more than anything I could ever put in it.” 

“It’s just a little something I wanted you to have for our trip,” Max said and smiled at me.

“I love it and it’s really sweet of you to think of me,” I leaned in and kissed Max. The bag really was beautiful and I felt spoiled by him. 

He looked around on the counter at all the food Lando had brought over and laughed. “Lando really wasn’t joking when he said he brought enough food for ten people.” 

“We have to be quiet, he’s still sleeping over there. You have to try this sauce though,” I said while picking up a container and dipping a piece of chicken into it. I held the fork up to Max’s face to feed him and he took a bite and laughed. 

“Okay that is actually pretty good,” He nodded and grabbed the container to eat more. I took a few minutes to put all of the food into the fridge so it wouldn’t go bad. I could feel him watching me as he ate. “I was thinking about you a lot today. I just keep thinking about how many people I’ve known for years but it’s all so shallow. It’s never been shallow with you. Lando either, but I’ve known him for a long time so it’s a little different. This seems like this all moved so fast, but I just don’t want to lose this or you.”

He was being sweet and I loved every word of it. I took one of his hands into mine and pulled him closer to me. I leaned in and kissed him once softly on the lips. 

“You don’t need to worry, I’m not going anywhere,” I said and kissed him again. “I’ll show you around my apartment if you’d like. It’s definitely not even close to as big or nice as yours so don’t make too much fun of me for it.”

“Oh whatever, your place is an essence of you. It’s beautifully yours,” Max said following me closely around my apartment. 

“You always know the perfect thing to say,” I smiled and laughed a little. I would have never thought Max was the romantic type but he was constantly showing me that side of him. 

“I like your bathroom lights,” Max said as we reached my bathroom. They were a string of lights that had glowing stars on them that wrapped around the mirror. 

“Well thank you,” I said not knowing if he was being sarcastic or not. I had my butt against the bathroom counter and Max was facing me. 

“I’ve wanted you all day, especially after you sent that picture in my sweatshirt yesterday morning,” Max said with his hands around my hips. He brushed my hair behind my ear and kissed me. I hopped up onto the bathroom counter, took his hat off, and wrapped my legs around him standing in front of me. The counter was the perfect height. He started kissing me more and more aggressively. I held the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off over his head. I noticed I could see his muscular back in the mirror behind him as he kissed my neck. I was watching him in the mirror eagerly kiss my neck and he moved one of his hands underneath my sweatshirt. He was hungry for me. 

“I want to taste you,” he whispered and then got down on his knees while I was still sitting on the bathroom counter. He reached for the sides of my underwear and slid them off. I was then only wearing the grey sweatshirt Lando gave me. Max looked down and rubbed the hickey on the inside of my thigh that Lando had left and said, “I’m just going to have to leave a mark of my own.” He kissed and sucked and bit a little area of my thigh right below the hickey. He then moved his mouth over to the center between my legs. I let out a loud moan as soon as his tongue moved over me. His lips felt so good on me as he was kissing me everywhere in between my legs. I was watching him lick and kiss me there from the mirror behind him and he looked so hot doing it. It was almost like I was watching my own personal porno as I watched him. 

“Oh Max,” I whispered in between breaths. My whole body was loving his lips on me but especially my lower body. He was moving his tongue all over at first, making sure every spot got some attention and then focused entirely on my most sensitive spot. He was moving his tongue faster and harder and his hands were holding my calves. I was really wet after just a few minutes and I was moaning from every touch. I could feel a rise inside of me and it got more and more intense until I suddenly released everything. I was pulsating down below and Max waited until I was completely finished before he stopped.

Max didn’t hesitate for a moment once I exhaled and stood up and kissed me on the lips. I could taste myself on his lips and it made me want him even more. He had worked hard to make me finish and now it was his turn. He took his pants and boxers quickly off and he pushed himself inside of me. He felt big. He kept kissing me as he moved his hips towards me and then away. He put one hand around my neck and then stopped kissing me. “You feel so good,” Max whispered in my ear and tightened his grip on my neck. When he was in control like this, he was aggressive and that turned me on so much. He was going harder and harder into me as I sat on the bathroom counter. My legs were wrapped tightly around his waist. He stopped and picked me up from off the counter and turned me around. I was bent over on the counter and Max was thrusting in me from behind. His hand held the front of my neck and he was exhaling fast and loudly. His other hand was on my hip to hold me in place while he fucked me. He felt so good inside of me and was moving faster and harder. 

He let out a loud groan when he finished. I turned around and put my arms over his shoulders hugging him and his arms were around me hugging me back. We stood there for a couple of minutes. Sex with Max was exhausting. It took a lot out of me… and him. I took a towel out of my cabinet and wiped off what he left on my back. 

“I really hope you don’t go anywhere,” Max said and kissed me on the lips.

“You still taste like me,” I giggled. “I’ll go anywhere you want me to.” I kissed him a few more times. Max grabbed his boxers and put them on and yawned as he stretched. He grabbed my hand and kissed it on the top. I was tired and led Max to my bedroom so he could lay down to sleep. I still had on my Mclaren sweatshirt, so I put on my underwear and shorts to be ready for bed. 

I went to go get Lando to bring him to the bedroom to sleep. He was still asleep on the couch when I walked into the living room and looked cute underneath the blanket. I sat on the couch next to him and gently shook his shoulder to wake him.

“Baby, let’s go to sleep on my bed,” I whispered when I noticed he had woken up.

“Mmm, okay,” he mumbled sleepily. I took his hand and led him to the bedroom. 

I got into the bed and rested my head on Max’s chest. Lando took his pants off and got into bed on the other side of me and held my waist. 

“Spain tomorrow,” Lando said sleepily.

“Will be lovely,” Max said and held me tighter as he said it.


	3. Risky Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie takes a flight on a private plane to Spain with Lando and Max when things get interesting..

I woke up in my bed laying on my side with Lando behind me hugging my waist with his arm. I closed my eyes and just laid there with him for a few minutes before I got up. I loved when he held me and he always smelled so good. Today was the day we were all taking a flight to Spain. I looked beside me and noticed Max wasn’t there. I hadn’t woken up when he left and I wondered where he had gone off to. I slowly and silently slid away from Lando and reached for my phone careful to not wake him. There was a text from Max and my heart jumped a little as I opened it.

Max: Had an early meeting, I’ll be back around 9:30 with breakfast for you sleeping babies

Me: Your sleeping babies miss you 

Max: You looked so cute sleeping when I left this morning, I didn’t want to leave

Max was really sweet to let us know where he was. He was thoughtful and always so kind to me. Lando was as well. I was so lucky to have both of them all to myself and it still shocked me that I ended up with Max Verstappen and Lando Norris in my bed. It was 9:15 in the morning so it wasn’t long before Max would be back here. I put my phone down and scooted back up against Lando and put his arms back around me. My movements woke him and he stretched and then tightened his arms around me. I turned around to face him and kissed his fingers. His wavy brown hair was messy from sleeping and he looked cute. 

“Good morning,” Lando mumbled quietly and smiled. I smiled back and he got closer to kiss me. 

“Did you sleep okay?” I asked combing his hair slowly in my fingers.

“I had a dream about you,” Lando said. “So yes.”

“I hope it was a good dream,” I laughed and sat up in the bed. 

“It could never be a bad dream if you were in it,” He said and put his hand in mine. 

Lando reached for his wrist and started untying a multicolored beaded bracelet. He had two of them and removed one. “I want you to have this. I was given these two bracelets after my first win in F2 by one of my mechanics who passed away a few years ago. The different beads mean different things.” He started tying it securely to my left wrist. 

“What does this black one mean?” I asked pointing to the bead. 

“That’s for protection, it will keep you safe when I’m not there. This orange one is citrine and is for good luck. I mean, I’m not sure I believe in all of that but it’s just kind of a reminder that we’re all made up of so many different things that all make us human.” Lando looked up at me with his sparkling brown eyes. “And now that we both have one, it’s going to remind me of you, too.” He wasn’t afraid of being vulnerable with me and it was so sweet. I felt butterflies in my stomach as he looked at me.

“I’ll never take it off,” I told him while looking into his eyes. I kissed him on the lips and smiled when I looked down at my wrist. I really wasn’t ever going to take it off.

“I can’t believe it’s already 9:30,” Lando said stretching towards the ceiling with his arms and reaching for his phone.

“I know,” I said and stretched. “Max texted us that he’d be bringing us breakfast soon though.”

“Oh I hope it’s those cranberry scones he gets from Red Bull meetings sometimes,” Lando said all excited. “I used to sneak in with Max before his meetings sometimes and steal them before anyone else got there. I don’t know where they get them from but they are amazing.” 

As soon as he finished his sentence, I heard the front door open and Max came walking through the kitchen and into the bedroom. He was wearing a black sweatshirt and jeans and his hair was neatly to the side with a Red Bull in his hand. Of course he was drinking a Red Bull, I thought. 

“Did you guys seriously just wake up?” Max asked. 

“Maybe,” I looked at Lando and we laughed guiltily. Max put a small brown box on the bed and sat down next to us. 

“Yes!” Lando shrieked as he eagerly opened the brown box revealing five scones. “I was just telling Katie about us sneaking in to steal these scones.” 

“Oh yeah?” Max said as he bit into one. “Did you also tell her about how that engineer caught you one time when we were in Monaco and said he wouldn’t tell anyone if you jumped in the Red Bull swimming pool?” 

“Ugh I almost forgot about that,” Lando said and laughed. “It was freezing cold that day and I had to walk back like half a mile in wet clothes. Worst walk of shame ever but worth it for these.” He held up a scone and took a big bite and I laughed.

I laughed a little at the image in my mind of them sneaking around to steal scones. They were cute and it was obvious they were really close friends. Lando, Max and I sat there on the bed together eating scones for a bit and talked about the trip. Max checked to see when our flight was scheduled. It was a private plane that Red Bull paid for Max’s travel to Spain for the race and was leaving in a few hours. I realized I hadn’t finished packing and I was excited to use my new fancy luggage that Max had given me yesterday. 

“I need to pack.. but I also need help getting out of this bed,” I said and tugged on Max’s sleeve. He smiled and then lifted me onto his back and my legs wrapped around his waist. I had my arms around his neck which really put in perspective for me how huge his neck really was. 

“I’m counting this as my afternoon workout,” Max said while walking around with me on his back. “Even though you’re insanely light so it’s really not doing much for me,” he added and I laughed.

“Sadly, I have to pack too,” Lando said while getting out of the bed. “Pick me up on your way?”

“For sure,” Max answered, and they slapped hands. “I’ll head over in a few hours.” 

Lando reached up to kiss me while I was still on Max’s back. “We’ll miss you,” I said and smiled. He got dressed and left after a couple of minutes.

“Take me to my closet so I can get dressed,” I ordered Max and he took me over to my closet and opened it and then set me down until my feet touched the floor. I hooked my arm in his so that I was holding his bicep and rested my head on his shoulder. I liked how muscular his arms were and always found myself wanting to hold him there. 

I got dressed and Max watched me pack my suitcase for the trip. We were going to be gone for a week so I made sure to bring a little of everything. Max made fun of me for bringing my own shampoo and conditioner because I hated the kind they had at hotels. I jokingly told him I wouldn’t be bringing my Red Bull sweatshirt because of his comments about that. I secretly liked when he made fun of me though. It was like his funny way of flirting and it was cute.

After I was done packing, we went over to Max’s place so that he could pack up his own bag for the trip. I sat on his bed looking through my phone while Max made a few phone calls to his dad, manager, and team going over some details for the arrival and schedule of the trip. I was honestly a little nervous to go on this trip with them. It felt like such a normal relationship whenever I was with them so I often just forgot who they were to everyone else. We hadn’t really been out in public together yet and I knew once we landed, it was all going to be a little different since we couldn’t let people know we were together. 

Max put his bags into the car and told the driver to go to Lando’s place so we could pick him up on the way to our flight. Max texted him once we were parked in front of his place and he said he’d be right out. Ten minutes had gone by and Max was starting to get impatient.

“Love the guy,” Max started. “but he is terrible with time. Ten minutes always means at least thirty minutes with Lando.” I laughed. 

Lando finally came out with three bags and threw them in the back of the car. He was wearing a grey Mclaren sweatshirt and got in the car next to me. He looked like he had showered because his hair looked a lot neater than it did after he woke up this morning. 

“You’re wearing a nicer watch than me and you’re still never of time,” Max said and pushed Lando. We all laughed. It was about a 20 minute car ride until we arrived at the airport.

Max grabbed my bag so that he could carry it up the steps onto the plane for me. I smiled and then followed him and Lando all the way up to the entrance of the plane. It was bigger on the inside than I expected it would be for a private plane. There were six leather reclining seats in the front facing a large television. The flight was going to be about ten to eleven hours long so I was relieved to see there were four beds side by side near the back on the plane. Max put my luggage on one of the leather seats and set his down next to it. 

“It’s going to be nice to not be bothered for ten whole hours. Nobody can reach me now!” Max yelled flinging his phone on the ground. We all laughed. I bet it would be a nice break for them to be away from the world, unplugged and unreachable. I could tell from all of the phone calls Max made before we left that he was a very busy person who had a lot of people in his life. I felt lucky to be one of them though.

“I downloaded a whole season of that show I made you watch last night,” Lando laughed as he sat down in one of the reclining leather seats. I hadn’t really thought about how it was a private plane so there wasn’t going to be any wifi connection or anything for the entire ten hours. It wasn’t a big deal though because I knew that meant I would get a lot of alone time with both of them. 

I sat down next to Lando and Max sat on the other side of me. “I’m glad you were smart, I should’ve downloaded something too,” I said looking at my phone. We were going to take off in just a few minutes so I texted Rachel. She told me when I called her the other day that she wanted me to tell her when we were taking off. It was nice to have a friend like her. 

“Oh am I really that boring to both of you that you have to be glued to a tv to be entertained?” Max said pretending to be mad.

I smiled and lifted the arm rest up in between us and took Max’s arm into mine so that I was gripping his bicep once again. He was so hot and muscular; I couldn’t help it. “Oh of course not, Max. Right Lando?” 

“Yeah… of course not,” Lando said and rolled his eyes smiling. Max and I laughed. 

One of the pilots slid back the curtain and told us we would be taking off soon. It was weird to be on a private plane where it was only going to be us three and the two pilots. I felt really lucky to be going on this trip with them. I reclined my seat back a little bit to get comfortable. Lando put his arm rest up as well and got closer to me. I watched out one of the windows while we took off.

We turned on the tv and sat there together watching the show. I rested my head on Max’s shoulders and held Lando’s hand in my lap. I felt so comfortable in between them. I knew there were probably so many girls who would wish to be me at that moment. I didn’t just have one of them to myself, but both. And I was excited at every moment I had with them. We watched a few episodes and laughed at all the stupid parts. Lando was telling us about some drama that happened yesterday with his team and Max told us about his sister’s new fashion line. It was nice to feel so included in their lives. 

“I think I’m going to get some sleep,” Max yawned. He headed over to lay down on one of the beds near the very back of the plane. He put a blanket over himself and put his phone in a compartment on the side. I figured he was probably tired because he woke up a lot earlier than Lando and I did this morning. 

“Sweet dreams,” I told Max and looked up at Lando next to me. “Should we watch a few more?” I asked him.

“Yeah I’m down,” Lando said and then kissed the top of my head and clicked to go to the next episode. I leaned my head against Lando’s arm and we watched two more episodes of the show. It was actually a really funny show that made me realize I needed to start watching more British comedies like this more often. 

After we watched a few more episodes, I noticed that Lando had fallen asleep. I nudged his arm to wake him so we could sleep on the bed. I got up and took his hand and led him over to the bed next to Max’s and we laid down. Lando put his arm around me and I cuddled up next to him and quickly fell asleep.

I woke up to a firm hand deliberately massaging my inner thigh as I laid on my side. I recognized this big hand. I opened my eyes and saw that Max had apparently moved from his bed onto the one I was sharing with Lando. Max had his chest right up against my back behind me with his hips against mine. Lando was a few feet in front of me sound asleep still. I didn’t know how long we were asleep for but when I looked out one of the windows, I saw it was dark so I was assuming at least three or four hours.

“Mmm, hi,” I said sleepily as I laced my fingers in Max’s which were on my thigh. 

“You always look so beautiful when you’re asleep,” Max whispered in my ear. 

“Oh just when I’m asleep?” I teased and squeezed his hand.

“And when your eyes light up when you’re telling a story. And when your hair brushes to the side when you laugh really loud. And when you steal a drink from my water glass even when yours is full.” I laughed a little because I did that earlier and didn’t know he had noticed. He paused and moved his hips closer to mine behind me. “And when your back arches from my lips on your pussy,” he whispered and then kissed my neck one time. I instantly smirked because I was surprised to hear him just say that. Max was being bad now and I loved it. His hand moved up a little in between my legs and he squeezed my thigh again. I looked back at him and could see the fire in his eyes. I knew he wanted me, but on this plane? Right here? 

“Hey!” Max whispered loudly in Lando’s direction to try to wake him up. “Lando!” He didn’t move. “God he sleeps like a rock.”

I threw a small pillow over on Lando’s head to try to wake him up. Max laughed when it didn’t work and I had to try another way to wake him up. I scooted right up against Lando and put my arm around his waist and hugged him. He woke up and put his hand over mine.

“You always wake me up in the best ways,” Lando whispered sleepily. 

“I’m a good alarm clock,” I whispered and then kissed the side of his neck. 

Max grabbed the blanket next to him and covered all three of us under it. He scooted against me again and reached his hand around me to unbutton my jeans. He slid his hand down underneath. I was laying in between Max and Lando where I always wanted to be. I involuntarily let out a soft moan in Lando’s ear when I felt Max’s fingers slip underneath my underwear. Lando turned around to face me and grinned when he saw what Max was doing to me. Lando put his hands around my face and kissed me. He moved one hand up my shirt and underneath my bra while he kept kissing me slowly on the lips. I moaned a little into Lando’s mouth when Max was circling me down below with his fingers because it felt too good. 

I pulled away from Lando for a moment. “Are we pretty sure that they’re not going to come barging in here?” I asked and looked at both of them. I knew there were two pilots at the front of the plane that could turn back the curtain and see us at any moment. 

“I’m about 70% sure we will be left alone,” Max said in my ear, still laying on his side behind me with his fingers working me slowly underneath my underwear. It was making me really wet and I didn’t want him to stop, but I also didn’t want to get caught.

“Those odds don’t sound very good to me,” I whispered and laughed a little. 

“They hardly ever come back here and they probably just think we’re sleeping, I mean the lights are off and we’ve been sleeping for the last four hours or whatever,” Lando said agreeing with Max that we would be fine and went back to kissing me. 

It made me a little nervous knowing we could be seen at any moment. The pilots had left us alone for the whole trip so far and we were covered underneath a blanket but I knew it would be obvious what was going on if the curtain was pulled back. It seemed unlikely but still a possibility.

Max was kissing my neck while I felt him grip the sides of my hips and pull down my jeans. We were still both laying on our sides and I helped him push my jeans down and off to the end of the bed. Max pulled his jeans off too and I felt his hardness grinding against me from behind. Lando was kissing me on the lips in front of me and I unbuttoned his jeans so he could slide out of them. Was this really happening on the plane right now? 

“Wait,” I stopped and whispered. It sounded like there was commotion going on near the front of the plane where the pilots were seated but I couldn’t be certain. “Did you guys hear that?” We all waited and listened for any sort of noise in that direction. 

“I don’t hear anything,” Max whispered behind me in my ear. We waited a little longer in silence waiting for any noise indicating foot steps. There was no noise other than our breathing and the constant humming of the plane. 

I put my palm up against Lando’s boxers and felt that he was hard. I loved the way Max’s lips felt on my neck. He was giving me slow kisses all along my neck while his fingers were touching all the right places underneath my underwear. I pushed Lando’s boxers down just enough so that I could feel him hard and gripped him in my hand. I accidently moaned a little when I felt Max push inside of me and he brought his hand up to cover my mouth. He felt so good inside of me that I couldn’t refrain from making a little sound. I moved Max’s hand to my neck because I liked when he squeezed it a little. His aggressiveness was such a turn on. 

“I want to taste you,” I whispered looking into Lando’s eyes. He got up on his knees and kneeled in front of me. I gripped him and moved my hand up and down and then moved my lips over him. 

“Hey guys,” the pilot yelled and then pulled back the curtain a little making eye contact with Lando. I jumped a little in surprise. We all just froze. Lando was kneeling so the pilot could only see him from the shoulders up. Max and I were at least completely hidden from his view because of the chair that was in front of us but if he took just ten steps towards us, he would see Max in me from behind and Lando kneeling in front of me with my lips around him. I slowly and silently withdrew from Lando which made him shudder a little as my lips slid off.

“Uh yeah?” Lando answered after a few seconds.

“We heated up some dinner up here if you want any, help yourself,” the pilot yelled back. “Can you tell them the same when they wake up?”

“I will, thanks,” Lando replied nervously. 

I heard the curtain close and Lando sighed loudly in relief. 

“Holy fuck,” Max said and I giggled quietly. I couldn’t believe what just happened. “He didn’t see anything right?  
“No, luckily this chair was in the way,” Lando said and laughed. “We really shouldn’t be doing risky stuff like this.”

“As if you didn’t enjoy every minute of it,” I teased and they both laughed.

“I’m still enjoying it,” Max said as he moved out and back into me from behind. I guess we were still going to continue, and it felt too good for me to even think about it. I grabbed Lando noticing he was still hard and put my lips around him very slowly. Lando didn’t argue and I could tell he was really liking my tongue on him. He put one hand in my hair while he breathed very heavily. 

“I want you to tell us when you’re close to coming,” Max whispered. “I want to with you.

It wasn’t long before I knew I would be reaching an orgasm. Max had his fingers working me in the front in between my legs while he was moving himself into me. The combination of him inside of me and his fingers in all the right areas was getting me closer and closer. I had my grip moving up and down on Lando and my tongue got a taste of him when I put my lips around him every so often. I loved the way my body felt like it was taken completely over by both of them. 

“I’m going to.. I’m..” I couldn’t finish the words. Max put his hand over my mouth to muffle my loud release and he thrusted harder until he finished with me. I still managed to move my grip up and down slowly on Lando as I was coming and he finished on the collar of my shirt at the same time. It gave me such a connected feeling to have an orgasm at the same time as them. We were all of the same level and experienced a rush of incredible euphoria together. 

“Fuck,” I said exhaustedly. Max wiped the sweat off of his forehead and exhaled. I felt like I couldn’t move a single muscle after all of that, I was exhausted. 

“I’ve always wanted to do that on a plane,” Lando said and laughed. 

“Me too,” Max said and smiled at me. 

I put my pants back on and got up to use the bathroom to try to clean myself off after that. The bathroom was tiny but to be expected for a plane. I looked into the mirror and saw a huge hickey on my neck. It must’ve been from Max because he was kissing and biting my neck like crazy earlier. I looked down and saw the wet spot on my collar and took a paper towel to try to wipe it off. I decided to just take my shirt off since I knew I had other clothes to change into in my bag.

I got out of the bathroom holding my shirt and went over to my bag to get a replacement one. I put it on and laid back down in bed in between Max and Lando. 

“Sorry about your shirt,” Lando said and laughed a little. 

“I think it was worth it,” I laughed. 

I cuddled up in between both of them and pulled the blanket over us. I closed my eyes and started drifting off to sleep. My life was amazing.


End file.
